Arrow
Arrow was a SAMBer before being permabanned. She has over 189 accounts, and switches them over time. She is twins with Peg in The Yzarcs. She was also shipped with Cheese in the ship Charrow, which is awkward because he is in the Yzarcs family too, as an adopted kid. She is now inactive on Quotev. Although being in a variety of wars/conflicts over time, like the Arrow vs ArrowW one, she has decided to get a fresh start. Other ships she is in/was in are: Edrow, Sharrow, and Blizrow. Arrow was either the first or second fluffeh master that was trained by Rabit, and is hoping to help others learn about fluffeh, even if they can't be masters. Her first account was Rabbitblue194 that was made in November of 2013, but she never posted on the forums, and after playing the game a while she quit. After finding the 2nd and 3rd book out, she made another account, Arrowcat105 and thus began her existence on the forums. First post date: July 12, 2014 Personality: She is known for her sarcasm and rude words. Arrow hates the mods, and blames her actions causing her permaban on their glitch. She has a good sense of humor at times, but tends to cuss often. She is blunt and honest, not known for hiding her feelings, even if it hurts someone else. Being bipolar, her mood changes often, as well as opinions, which may cause confusion at times. Overall, Arrow is a good person to be friends with. Birthdate: 12/07/2003 Likes: fluffeh, Netflix, archery, researching Canada, taking care of cats, arguing, singing, speaking in other languages to confuse people, smart guys, purple, playing the piano, riding horses, biking, swimming, and going on walks. Dislikes: Zayn Malik, the mods, Donald Trump, stereotypes against muslims, , hot weather, the color yellow, anime, rude people, vanilla, cliche endings to books, blood, needles, waiting, and many more. Social media: Quotev: @lavishly Instagram: htxmelissa Snapchat: htxmelissaa Kik: htxmelissa Skype: Xx_Arrow_xX Email: Arrow.Yzarc@gmail.com Wattpad: arrowcat105 Animaljam: katgirl12073 Recently she left the MBs, probably forever, with the following note: I know I'm supposed to be gone. I've read posts on here at times, and I'm sick of what I'm seeing from some people. Don't say "I knew you couldn't leave", or "why are you back", because you guys talking like that after I left is why I sent this. And no, this topic doesn't mean I'm staying. It's just a point I want to say, before I leave once and for all. This will probably get deleted, but I will repost it over time, so more people can see it. Now, don't say that I get deleted for being rude. That is far from the case, for many times. See, the mods have been trying to keep me gone. Yet, I always dodge their attempts somehow. I could be the nicest person in this planet, but it wouldn't change the fact that they'll delete my stuff. I bet they hate me more than Blizz. I can't really get myself to care, though. Why am I finally breaking my bonds to this place, may you ask? I wonder it myself. But the truth is, things have changed too much. I have been here for over two years now, and it has changed me more than you could believe. I always wonder what would happen if I never considered buying the book about animals in that 2013 book fair, when I just started fourth grade. It was either that book, or the "Whatever After High" series. Looking back, I'm glad I chose Spirit Animals. I don't regret meeting you guys. Now, back to what I was saying, I'm finally leaving because this place has changed too much. I don't like it. No one even talks about the books anymore! There are barely any skits. It's not the place I liked before. I'm not saying the old MB was perfect, but I bet you'd prefer it too. I went through my first ten pages of posts in my first account, and I couldn't stop laughing at my horrible grammar and scary colorful fonts. They were all on skits, about the books too, and it was all in fun. You guys remember a guy named CloudCloud? I saw the post where me and him bet who the traitor was before book five came out. We bet twenty stars.. He thought it was Tarik and I said Meilin. When I won, I had to make twenty posts on his topic, and he had to like all of them. The jokes was on me for having to make that many posts. THOSE were the types of arguments we got in, and that was it. You can clearly see the difference from then and now. I remember a while ago, someone made a topic about the books, telling people to post what they thought was gonna happen next and someone else commented "No one posts this here! Stop trying to be like the mods." Like, posting stuff like that is what you're supposed to do. It's a forum about the books, where readers talk with other readers. It's a place where people find peace, away from reality. It's not like that anymore. I have not done a good job trying to maintain peace. I have done anything but that. My anger was always too much, and I'm still wondering how people seem to deal with it. I remember the days when I was maybe the nicest person on the forums. I was friends with everyone, and arguments were just jokes. I was more of a kid then, and I remember that one time when Lotus almost Did It, and I didn't even know what suicide meant. I thought it was something with sewers, honestly. So clearly, things have changed. My best friend is more than two years older than me, and we spent a lot of time together back then because we lived in the same neighborhood. When I was just ten, she was turning thirteen. That is the dark time for kids, when you transition into a teen. Most of you guys know how bad it is. You're not that nice to people anymore, you're rude to your parents, and things happen. She changed me, and at such a young age, I acted like I was already a teen! It was way too soon. At that time, it seemed fine to me. Being rude was a new thing to me, and I liked it. Many people have told me that I act older than I am, and I couldn't agree more. The way I acted when I was ten was how a pre teen should act. When I was eleven, I'd already developed feelings, and had crushes and stuff. Now my best friend is fifteen, so I seem to act and talk like I'm that age. But instead of being a total juvenile, they said I react to real life situations maturely now, which I can see why they say that. It's not always bad acting older than you are, because at times you aren't that selfish and don't act like a child, reacting to things calmly. But for me, it was different at that time. I used bad language very often, and you have no idea how many times Edge had to tell me to stop. Must've thought it was cool back then, idk. But as I grew older, I saw younger kids with that language, and I realized how ridiculous it sounded. It was unbearable to me, so I stopped by a lot, and that's what helped me with arguing more. Now that my arguing wasn't composed with just insults and had facts and reasons behind them, people had a reason to be on my side. I still add rudeness though, as y'all should know. I've been blabbing too much already, but this is probably the last post I will make, so I'll make it the longest thing I've ever written. I've realized overtime that how old you are doesn't matter. Just because your parents are your parents doesn't mean they're always right, because sometimes kids know more. That's why when people argue with me saying "ha, I'm older than you", I question if any of that even matters. You see, age is just a number. It just shows how much time you've been in this world. And, just because you've been on the forums more, doesn't mean you know everything. Because at times, you don't. There are people who have been here longer than me, yet they haven't been through nearly as much as I have. Just because you posted on the first 50 pages doesn't mean you know more, even though there are exceptions. Just because you were here longer doesn't make you more well known, because even people who've been here for a short time made a big name for themselves, like Shane and Jada. It just depends on the knowledge you have, and your experiences. This is going to sound hypocritical coming from me, but guys, drop the useless arguing. It will get you nowhere. I have done that so many times, and nothing good comes out of it. People who used to respect you will leave your side. It feels good winning the argument at that time, because you feel undefeated, like no one can stop you. You feel good about yourself. That doesn't last long, though. The guilt will get to you, and people will remember you for the stuff you caused. Most of the time, when you guys remember MBers, you remember the negative parts, like their attitude. Do you want them to remember you as a sarcastic heartless monster? I think you don't. I know you don't. Again, it's weird coming from me, but I'm just passing on wisdom. I have done good things on the forums, a lot actually. I've hosted parties, made people happy, solved issues, and things like that. Do you ever hear about them, though? Never, right? "Who is Arrow?" Someone may ask. The first thought in your mind is probably something negative. Because that's what people remember the most. "You could compliment someone a million times, but they won't listen. Insult them once, and they'll always remember." -anonymous The whole reason I wanted to make this was to get stuff cleared about Blizz, but that didn't happen yet. I will proceed to do so now. Like I said, you always remember the bad parts about someone. Most of y'all haven't even MET him properly, and you judge him without the blink of an eye. In your heads, you think "oh, he was a guy who got permabanned for a rude joke" or "He was so rude all the time". Is that all he ever was? Is that the only things people remember? Most of the time, the people who say that didn't even know him. They hadn't even had a real convo with him. The joke that got him banned was bad humor; some of y'all have done bad things too, so don't judge him for one thing he did. Anyone can make a rude joke on here nowadays, but do you know why his caused such a big mess, changing history? People cared about him a lot. He was nice to people, and even started an organization that kept many forumers from leaving, making the MB a happy place (TSPL program). He was a legend too, on multiple MBs. As I was saying, the reason why his ban was different was because people cared about him since he was an amazing guy overall. If he was as rude and ruthless as you portray him to be the whole time he was here, people would be glad he left. But instead, when that happened to him, a lot of other people went against the mods to get him unbanned, and wouldn't stop rebelling. They got banned for that too. They risked everything to stand up for him, and they didn't do it for no reason. I know, after he was banned he came back a few times and caused drama, but it's a matter of opinions. People think differently than you, and you need to accept that. He might've been rude saying that stuff, but not everyone expresses their thoughts the same way. If you can't deal with that, or with what people think, the Internet is not a place for you. This is a forum, where people say what they think. It doesn't matter if it's your topic, because they have every right to say it, like you have every right to post what you want to post. Some of you say you agree, but when a real situation happens, you forget everything you said about freedom of speech. Another thing I've wanted you guys to remember is, the world isn't just black and white anymore. You can't tell good from bad these days. Your side isn't always good, even if it seems like that to you. You have to consider what other people think, because they have good reasons too. As you grow up, you realize that it's not so easy to make decisions in life. Now, instead of black and white, there is red, blue, purple, orange, green, grey, cyan, pink, yellow, brown, and so on. It's not that easy to see right from wrong. I myself don't support LGBT, because of stuff with religion and thoughts, and I have reasons for that. I don't have to respect you, I just have to deal with it. Examples: blacklivesmatter vs. alllivesmatter, Shabeke vs. Coneke, Conservative vs. Liberal, no uniforms vs. uniforms, guns or no guns, and so on. I hope you realize it's not that easy anymore. Another thing about Blizz. I hate when you guys say bad stuff about him, or when you act like even existing on the same forums as him is horrifying (Sea and Oreo). You know what, give some respect, because he deserves it! Don't say you want nothing to do with him, because if you still think that, just get rid of your nickname overall and go by your username. You don't deserve it. He was the one who invented nicknames in this whole place, and before that everyone was called by their username. If you can't even treat him like a person, go by your username, because if he didn't make up the idea, maybe things would still be the same. That is just a small thing in the good stuff he did. He is maybe one of the greatest people I've ever met, and I respect him greatly. If you've seen the rude stuff we say to each other, that's just a joke, fyi. When you first meet him he can be rough on the edges, but when you get to know him, he is an amazing person. Sweet, funny, kind, and just simply amazing. He's helped me get through a lot of stuff, and I'm forever grateful. Some of y'all said I act similar to him, and that's true. I don't know how I met someone who's the guy version of me, but I'm glad I did. I hate when people talk bad about him so quickly. Okay, this part was a bit cringey, but bear with me, will you? "You know my name, not my story." I came back to make this post because when I left, people kept talking about me still. Some were positive, some were negative. I don't appreciate my name coming out of your mouth if it isn't something nice to say. And no, I won't bother you about it, because I've simply decided to drop it if you're willing to. I won't say sorry or beg for forgiveness, but I just want peace. And if you continue, I might as well come back to haunt you even more. I know that is the biggest threat I could say right now. This is back to my storyline I was talking about. The thing that made me rude. Until that point, I was pretty nice, right? This changed it all. The ArrowW conflict. Thinking back, I bet that ArrowW was a troll too, trying to make me mad about it. I was one of the only people who thought the name couldn't be shared, and everyone else thought that he could still go as Arroww because of the one letter difference! It was unacceptable. I got pretty mad at that. Now things are different because you accept people's want to be original, but back then, people had no problem with giving my name, my identity, to some kid who just showed up. As I said, I was really rude to him because the fact that people accepted it was horrible. People didn't like me because of that, and hated me for it. Some even said I didn't deserve the name, and that I should choose something else, letting him be the only Arrow. One person wanted to start a WAR against me. For saying that I wanted my nickname to be original. It was horrible, to say the least. I was hurt, because nothing seemed fair. "They'll kick you and they'll beat you then they'll tell you it's fair." -Michael Jackson Sorry. Had to do that. That day was when I lost hope in the forums completely, and lost my mind, actually. I was hated, and even though I tried to hide it, I was hurt. That was the time when Shane was still on, and even though he liked me at first, that changed. He saw the darkest sides of me, and that broke our friendship. It was partly my fault, and I regret it. That was when I became.. Rude, I guess. I went from account to account, sending comments to the hate and receiving more after that. One day, I realized the forums wasn't the place that I wanted to be at. It was hurting me a lot, seeing rude things about me everyday. It wouldn't stop. So, realizing what was for the best, I left. I'm glad I did too. I still got on Q, so I kept in touch with people. Months went by like that, until summer came. I posted a bit, then Cheese came back. We made plans to have a wedding, summer of 2015, and Angel even made a thread, but we never had it since he never came back. Then, exactly a year later, the same thing happened. The wedding simply won't happen. When I came back on here in May, I wanted to start over. Stay calm this time. At first it was hard, since even after ALL that time they still hated me, but I chose to ignore it, and became friends with y'all. I made happy posts at times, popular threads, groups, etc. Yet the same thing happened once again, as you can see now. I'm back to where I started. You hate me once again, and it's time for me to leave once again. I have no reason to stay, or argue anymore. FYI, random stranger is not me, and you can take my word for that. It's a friend who just sends messages sometimes, but I have never posted on that account. I won't say who it is, though, because it would spoil the secret. And if I send messages on there after this, expect it. This is about all the stuff I've been hearing about fluffeh that I need to clear out. -Rabit is the creator of fluffeh, the first person to give it meaning and actually use it. Not anyone else. -You cannot just make a "fluffeh school" teaching the sacred ways, if you are not an original fluffeh master taught by Rabit. That is completely disrespectful, even if it is just for fun! You don't know the ways. -The original three Fluffeh Masters are as listed: Pegasus, Ivory, and Arrow (me). These were the people who were taught by Rabit herself, and claimed a master by her. All the others aren't original. -Do not disrespect the fluffeh ways on this forums. It has been with us throughout history, and has lasted for years. MBers are hostile if you use it wrong. When you guys think of old MBers, you only think of a few people. There are SO many you need to know of! They were all amazing, one more than the other. It's not fair that they are simply forgotten. I won't make a list though, because I would feel horrible if I left someone out. Just keep in mind that there is more than just a few people you still hear about, way more actually. I guess I don't have anything to add now, so I'll kindly wrap it up. I bet I have more, I just forgot it because I've spent over two hours typing this on mobile. This is Arrow Yzarc, the Fluffeh Master, and Savage Queen. First post on 7/12/2014. Proudly in these past and former ships: Charrow, Sharrow, Edrow, Blizrow. After over two years on here, it is my time to sign out once and for all. I will never forget you guys, even if I tried. Don't forget me, if you can help it. Mods, PLEASE LET THIS THROUGH. It's the last thing I want to say, a final goodbye. It's all I ask of you. Thanks for keeping this place PG over the years, we appreciate your hard work. Category:SAMBers Category:MBers no Longer Active Category:Permabanned MBers Category:MBers in Families Category:People in Clans Category:Shipped MBers Category:Fluffeh Masters Category:Yzarc Category:1st Generation